hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2022 Atlantic hurricane season (Hyperactive version)
Note: this is a failed project to make the most active HHW season. Still, its really active, featuring 144 storms. A new, better project is located here: 2020 Atlantic hurricane season (Hyperactive version) No more storms will be added, although I do have a goal to add out all the system information out into the page. The 2022 Atlantic hurricane season was the most active season on record, breaking numerous records even before the season began. Impact was widespread and catastrophic; its storms caused an total of 8,521,123 deaths and approximately $5.439 trillion in damage, making it the costliest and the deadliest season in recorded history. It featured 144 tropical cyclones, 138 named storms, 110 hurricanes, and 110 major hurricanes, breaking all previous records. The season began on June 1 and ended on November 30, dates which historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin, although the season ran year-round due to favorable conditions throughout the entire year. The extreme activity was attributed to a lack of dry air, very warm sea surface temperature anomalies in the Atlantic Ocean, and low wind shear. Additionally, as the season went further on, the season drastically got more active. A sudden insane increase in global warming and average temperature over the past year is a likely factor of the season's extreme activity. Seasonal summary Mobile users: you can scroll the timeline. ImageSize = width:1400 height:700 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2022 till:31/12/2022 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:30/01/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1 id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2 id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3 id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4 id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5 id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6 id:C7 value:rgb(0.96,0.0,0.2) legend:Category_7 id:C8 value:rgb(0.96,0.0,0.4) legend:Category_8 id:C9 value:rgb(0.61,0.18,1) legend:Category_9 id:C10 value:rgb(0.97,0.65,0.69) legend:Category_10 id:HYC value:rgb(1,0.6,1) legend:Hypercane id:MEC value:rgb(1,0.8,0.8) legend:Megacane id:INF value:rgb(0,0.8,0.2) legend:Infinite_Storm id:MBH value:rgb(0.6,0.8,1) legend:Mini_Black_Hole Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/01/2022 till:05/01/2022 color:TS text:"Alex (TS)" from:04/01/2022 till:08/01/2022 color:C1 text:"Bonnie (C1)" from:08/01/2022 till:09/01/2022 color:TS text:"Colin (TS)" from:13/01/2022 till:16/01/2022 color:TS text:"Danielle (TS)" from:17/01/2022 till:18/01/2022 color:TD text:"Five (TD)" from:21/01/2022 till:24/01/2022 color:TS text:"Earl (TS)" from:27/01/2022 till:01/02/2022 color:C2 text:"Fiona (C2)" from:31/01/2022 till:06/02/2022 color:C1 text:"Gaston (C1)" from:02/02/2022 till:09/02/2022 color:C3 text:"Hermine (C3)" from:04/02/2022 till:06/02/2022 color:TS text:"Ian (TS)" from:06/02/2022 till:17/02/2022 color:C4 text:"Julia (C4)" from:09/02/2022 till:19/02/2022 color:C5 text:"Karl (C5)" from:10/02/2022 till:22/02/2022 color:C5 text:"Lisa (C5)" from:13/02/2022 till:14/02/2022 color:TS text:"Martin (TS)" from:16/02/2022 till:17/02/2022 color:TD text:"Fifteen (TD)" from:19/02/2022 till:28/02/2022 color:C4 text:"Nicole (C4)" from:22/02/2022 till:25/02/2022 color:C1 text:"Owen (C1)" from:23/02/2022 till:02/03/2022 color:C3 text:"Paula (C3)" from:26/02/2022 till:03/03/2022 color:TD text:"Nineteen (TD)" from:01/03/2022 till:30/03/2022 color:C4 text:"Richard (C4)" from:04/03/2022 till:06/03/2022 color:TS text:"Shary (TS)" from:06/03/2022 till:07/03/2022 color:TD text:"Twenty Two (TD)" from:08/03/2022 till:16/03/2022 color:TD text:"Twenty Three (TD)" from:11/03/2022 till:27/03/2022 color:C5 text:"Tobias (C5)" from:15/03/2022 till:21/03/2022 color:C2 text:"Virginie (C2)" from:15/03/2022 till:20/03/2022 color:C1 text:"Walter (C1)" from:16/03/2022 till:04/04/2022 color:C6 text:Alpha (C6) from:19/03/2022 till:31/03/2022 color:C3 text:Beta (C3) from:21/03/2022 till:24/03/2022 color:TS text:Gamma (TS) from:24/03/2022 till:28/03/2022 color:C2 barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:31/03/2022 till:06/04/2022 color:C5 text:Delta (C5) from:27/03/2022 till:29/03/2022 color:TS text:Epsilon (TS) from:30/03/2022 till:17/04/2022 color:C7 text:Zeta (C7) from:02/04/2022 till:14/04/2022 color:C3 text:Eta (C3) from:04/04/2022 till:10/04/2022 color:C2 text:Theta (C2) from:05/04/2022 till:16/04/2022 color:C6 text:Iota (C6) from:07/04/2022 till:08/05/2022 color:C10 text:Kappa (C10) from:08/04/2022 till:16/04/2022 color:C1 text:Lambda (S1) from:11/04/2022 till:28/04/2022 color:C4 text:Mu (C4) from:12/04/2022 till:21/04/2022 color:C2 text:Nu (C2) from:14/04/2022 till:07/05/2022 color:C8 text:Xi (C8) from:17/04/2022 till:17/04/2022 color:TS text:Omicron (TS) from:21/04/2022 till:23/05/2022 color:HYC text:Pi (HYC) from:22/04/2022 till:01/05/2022 color:C3 text:Rho (C3) from:24/04/2022 till:26/04/2022 color:TS text:Sigma (TS) from:25/04/2022 till:05/05/2022 color:C4 text:Tau (C4) from:26/04/2022 till:30/04/2022 color:C1 text:Upsilon (C1) from:28/04/2022 till:08/05/2022 color:C5 text:Phi (C5) from:30/04/2022 till:11/05/2022 color:C5 text:Chi (C5) from:02/05/2022 till:12/05/2022 color:C2 text:Psi (C2) from:03/05/2022 till:31/05/2022 color:C9 text:Omega (C9) barset:break from:05/05/2022 till:18/05/2022 color:C5 text:Alef (C5) from:07/05/2022 till:15/05/2022 color:C3 text:Bet (C3) from:08/05/2022 till:15/06/2022 color:HYC text:Gimel from:10/05/2022 till:14/05/2022 color:TS text:Dalet (TS) from:11/05/2022 till:21/05/2022 color:C4 text:He (C4) from:13/05/2022 till:19/05/2022 color:C1 text:Vav (C1) from:15/05/2022 till:21/05/2022 color:C3 text:Zayin (C3) from:16/05/2022 till:08/06/2022 color:C7 text:Het (C7) from:18/05/2022 till:21/05/2022 color:TS text:Tet (SS) from:21/05/2022 till:02/06/2022 color:C2 text:Yod (C2) from:22/05/2022 till:31/05/2022 color:C1 text:Kaf (C1) from:23/05/2022 till:29/05/2022 color:TS text:Lamed (TS) from:25/05/2022 till:30/06/2022 color:C9 text:Mem (C9) from:27/05/2022 till:10/06/2022 color:C5 text:Nun (C5) from:31/05/2022 till:06/08/2022 color:MEC text:Samekh (MEC) from:01/06/2022 till:10/06/2022 color:C3 text:Ayin (C3) from:02/06/2022 till:13/06/2022 color:C4 text:Pe (C4) from:03/06/2022 till:10/06/2022 color:C3 barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:12/06/2022 till:23/06/2022 color:C6 text:Tsadi from:04/06/2022 till:06/06/2022 color:TS text:Qof (TS) from:04/06/2022 till:10/06/2022 color:C1 text:Resh (C1) from:05/06/2022 till:13/06/2022 color:C2 text:Shin (C2) from:06/06/2022 till:28/06/2022 color:C7 text:Tav from:07/06/2022 till:10/06/2022 color:TS text:Kha (TS) from:08/06/2022 till:21/06/2022 color:C3 text:Haa (C3) from:08/06/2022 till:20/06/2022 color:C4 text:Jiim (C4) from:09/06/2022 till:27/06/2022 color:C5 text:Thaa (C5) from:10/06/2022 till:20/06/2022 color:C2 text:Taa (C2) from:11/06/2022 till:02/07/2022 color:C7 text:Baa (C7) from:12/06/2022 till:29/06/2022 color:C5 text:Alif (C5) from:12/06/2022 till:12/06/2022 color:TS text:Saad (TS) from:13/06/2022 till:20/06/2022 color:C2 text:Shiin (C2) from:13/06/2022 till:18/06/2022 color:C1 text:Siin (C1) from:14/06/2022 till:06/07/2022 color:C9 text:Zaay (C9) from:14/06/2022 till:01/07/2022 color:C8 text:Raa (C8) from:15/06/2022 till:15/07/2022 color:C10 text:Thaal from:16/06/2022 till:21/06/2022 color:TS text:Daal (TS) from:17/06/2022 till:20/06/2022 color:TS text:Qaaf (TS) from:17/06/2022 till:19/06/2022 color:TS text:Feh (SS) from:18/06/2022 till:19/06/2022 color:TD text:Eighty Nine (TD) from:18/06/2022 till:25/06/2022 color:C3 text:Ghayn (C3) from:18/06/2022 till:02/07/2022 color:C5 text:Ayn (C5) from:19/06/2022 till:28/06/2022 color:C2 text:Daad (C2) from:19/06/2022 till:06/07/2022 color:C6 text:Yaa (C6) from:20/06/2022 till:20/07/2022 color:C9 text:Waaw (C9) from:20/06/2022 till:22/06/2022 color:TS text:Nuun (TS) from:21/06/2022 till:15/07/2022 color:C8 text:Miim (C8) from:21/06/2022 till:02/07/2022 color:C4 text:Laam (C4) from:22/06/2022 till:30/08/2022 color:MEC text:Kaaf (MEC) from:22/06/2022 till:11/07/2022 color:C7 text:Ah (C7) from:23/06/2022 till:17/07/2022 color:C10 text:Beh (C10) barset:break from:23/06/2022 till:29/06/2022 color:TS text:Veh (TS) from:23/06/2022 till:08/07/2022 color:C5 text:Geh (C5) from:24/06/2022 till:30/06/2022 color:C2 barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:02/07/2022 till:27/07/2022 color:C9 text:Deh (C9) from:24/06/2022 till:30/06/2022 color:C1 text:Yeh (C1) from:24/06/2022 till:14/07/2022 color:C6 text:Yo (C6) from:25/06/2022 till:01/07/2022 color:C4 text:Zheh (C4) from:25/06/2022 till:10/07/2022 color:C5 text:Zeh (C5) from:26/06/2022 till:18/07/2022 color:HYC text:Kah (HYC) from:27/06/2022 till:30/06/2022 color:TS text:Ehl (TS) from:27/06/2022 till:01/07/2022 color:C1 text:Ehm (C1) from:28/06/2022 till:12/07/2022 color:TS text:Ehn (TS) from:29/06/2022 till:15/07/2022 color:C3 text:Peh (C3) barset:skip from:29/06/2022 till:30/06/2022 color:TS text:Ehr (TS) barset:skip from:30/06/2022 till:04/07/2022 color:C2 text:Ehs (C2) from:01/07/2022 till:23/07/2022 color:C8 text:Teh (C8) from:02/07/2022 till:09/07/2022 color:C1 text: Ani (C1) from:03/07/2022 till:14/07/2022 color:C3 text: Bani (C3) from:04/07/2022 till:18/07/2022 color:C4 text: Gani (C4) from:05/07/2022 till:08/07/2022 color:TS text: Doni (TS) from:07/07/2022 till:15/07/2022 color:C2 text: Eni (C2) from:08/07/2022 till:01/08/2022 color:C6 text: Vini (C6) from:09/07/2022 till:22/07/2022 color:C3 text: Zeni (C3) from:11/07/2022 till:26/07/2022 color:C8 text: Tani (C8) from:12/07/2022 till:11/08/2022 color:C9 text: Ini (C9) from:14/07/2022 till:18/07/2022 color:TS text: K'ani (TS) from:16/07/2022 till:21/07/2022 color:C1 text: Lasi (C1) from:17/07/2022 till:29/07/2022 color:C5 text: Mani (C5) from:19/07/2022 till:29/07/2022 color:C1 barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:01/08/2022 till:10/08/2022 color:C1 text: Nari (C1) from:20/07/2022 till:14/08/2022 color:C10 text: Hie (C10) from:21/07/2022 till:26/07/2022 color:TS text: Oni (TS) from:22/07/2022 till:01/08/2022 color:C2 text: P'ari (C2) from:24/07/2022 till:03/08/2022 color:C3 text: Zhani (C3) from:25/07/2022 till:07/08/2022 color:C4 text: Rae (C4) from:26/07/2022 till:27/07/2022 color:TS text: Sani (TS) from:26/07/2022 till:14/08/2022 color:C7 text: T'ari (C7) from:27/07/2022 till:02/08/2022 color:C3 barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:04/08/2022 till:11/08/2022 color:C5 text: Vie (C5) from:29/07/2022 till:30/07/2022 color:TS text: Uni (TS) from:30/07/2022 till:03/08/2022 color:C1 text: Pari (C1) from:01/08/2022 till:10/08/2022 color:C2 text: Kani (C2) from:03/08/2022 till:29/08/2022 color:C7 text: Ghani (C7) from:05/08/2022 till:10/09/2022 color:C9 text: Q'ari (C9) from:06/08/2022 till:20/09/2022 color:HYC text: Shini (HYC) from:08/08/2022 till:09/10/2022 color:INF text: Chini (INF) from:10/08/2022 till:11/12/2022 color:MBH text: Tsani (MBH) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2022 till:31/01/2022 text:January from:01/02/2022 till:28/02/2022 text:Feburary from:01/03/2022 till:31/03/2022 text:March from:01/04/2022 till:30/04/2022 text:April from:01/05/2022 till:31/05/2022 text:May from:01/06/2022 till:30/06/2022 text:June from:01/07/2022 till:31/07/2022 text:July from:01/08/2022 till:31/08/2022 text:August from:01/09/2022 till:01/10/2022 text:September from:01/10/2022 till:01/11/2022 text:October from:01/11/2022 till:01/12/2022 text:November from:01/12/2022 till:31/12/2022 text:December Systems 'Tropical Storm Alex' 'Hurricane Bonnie' Storm names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the Atlantic basin in 2022. This is the same naming list used in the 2016 season, except for Martin and Owen, which replaced Matthew and Otto respectively. The names Virginie and Walter were used for the first time. Due to extreme activity, the Greek alphabet had to be used for the second time in history. This was the first and only time that a season has exhausted the Greek auxiliary list. Following the exhaustion of the Greek list, a new list had to be made up of the Hebrew alphabet. All of these named were used for the first time. Even with the Hebrew alphabet list, there was still not enough names for this insanely active season. This resulted in the Arabic alphabet being used and exhausted. As with the Hebrew alphabet, all names were used for the first time. Eventually, the Arabic was used up as well, and the Russian alphabet was used, only to be used up like the other lists. The Asomtavruli letters were used after the Russian alphabet was used up. This was the final list used. Category:Ridiculously Active Seasons Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing Category:Seasons that are taking a lot (maybe too much) effort Category:Hyperactive seasons Category:Stronger Than Hurricane Wilma Category:Stronger than Typhoon Tip